When constructing compact ultrasonic flow meters, it may often be a challenge to implement smaller transducers. Especially fixation of such transducer may often be a problem, e.g. due to the size. Moreover, common challenged for ultrasonic flow meters include battery lifetime and keeping the costs of the ultrasonic flow meters at a reasonable level.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to solve the above mentioned problem.